No Expense Spared
'No Expense Spared'1 is the sixth-third chapter of ''A Little Hatred. Chapter Summary At the head of the triumph, the Young Lion and Crown Prince ride through Adua, where the streets are thronged with cheering crowds. While the common people throw flowers for Leo, there’s an undercurrent of boos for Orso2 and mocking calls of “''the Young Lamb''”3. Despite his reputation, Leo finds Prince Orso remarkably likable, and they chat amiably about their respective conquests. But Orso is heartbroken when he realises Leo and Savine were together the previous night. In the crowd, Gunnar Broad smiles as a man beside him roars insults at the Crown Prince. Moments later, four Practicals barge through the crowd and bag the heckler. Broad is on the verge of intervening when May and Liddy drag him back hissing, “''Don’t you dare fuck this up for us!” In another part of the crowd, Tallow finds Vick. His sister wants to thank Vick for finding her a place to work and live, not realising she’s basically a hostage. Meanwhile, Savine stands with the great worthies of the Closed Council in the royal box in the Square of Marshals. King Jezal keeps glancing at Savine, making her feel queasy and angry. At her side, the Arch Lector notices and tells her to pull herself together; he knows that Ardee told her the truth about her father. Several people notice their angry exchange, including Bayaz. Glokta asks her if the Magus has approached her, and vehemently insists she has nothing to do with him. As the parade reaches the Square of Marshals, Prince Orso has dropped back to chat with Rikke. Suddenly she topples from her horse, as she begins to have one of her fits. This time the Long Eye shows three different visions: a white horse prancing at the top of a broken tower4; a great door open but on the other side there was only an empty room5; and an old chieftain dead with men gathered about the body, all wondering what they could get from it6. The lasts part makes her worry for her father. Characters Locations and Terms References # We get a POV perspective from all the main characters in this chapter, except for Clover. # As the novel opened, everyone considers Prince Orso a feckless, foppish, lech of a man. By the end of it, the common people consider him a mass murderer, blamed for the execution of 200 Breakers after they had surrendered with the promise of amnesty. His approval rating has basically gone from 0% to 0%. # In Rikke's very first vision in the novel, she sees a wolf eat the Sun, a lamb eat the wolf, an owl eat the lamb. Here the crowd call Prince Orso, "''the Young Lamb". # The vision of the broken tower might a reference to the House of the Maker. # The vision of the great door again might a reference to the House of the Maker. Empty? Do they open the Maker's House and find Tolomei and Yulwei gone? # SPOILER: This last vision seems an obvious reference to the death of King Jezal. Category:Chapter